A zero client device typically comprises a functionally limited processing device that may connect to a server over a network. In some implementations, one or more servers may provide information processing and/or data persistence roles in a system comprising the servers and one or more zero client devices. A server may receive input data from the zero client devices and provide output data to the zero client devices. A given zero client device and server may initiate a connection by performing a “handshake,” and/or other negotiation and/or authentication protocol. This process may set parameters of a communications channel established between the two. When communications are established, this may be referred to as a “session,” “client session,” and/or “zero client session.” When a zero client device switches to a different server, the previous session is ended.
One or more user interface components (e.g., a monitor, a keyboard, a mouse, and/or other considerations) may be coupled to, or integrated with, a given zero client device. A zero client device may mimic a conventional computer system (often referred to as a “fat client”); however, it may benefit from the reduced need for local, and typically expensive, processing hardware.